galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary CH 04: Dispersed
Glossary CH 04: Dispersed *124th fleet *access-point *ACoE logo *Admiral *Admiral Dent *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral Redfloor *Admiral Sorodon *Admiral Taros *Alameda *an old relic *apple *Army Corps of Engineers *Army engineer corps *atmosphere *avatar projection *Ax *base security *Battlegroup Charlie Green *battleship *blade guard *Blitzen Village *boarding master *Bushido *By the spirits *Captain *Captain of the Tigershark *Captain Olafson *Cateria *Cateria *CHAPTER 04: Dispersed *Cherubim *Christmas base *Christmas Base dome Nine *Circuit *CMO *Commandant of the 124th *Commander Roghor *Commodore *Commodore Taraka *common brawler *Computronic *core of his fruit *court-martial *cowardly weapons *Dai *Dark Blade *Dark Flames *Dark One brother *dark shroud *dark-skinned humanoid beauty *daughter of Malmoru *daughter of that admiral *daughter of the Light Spirit *Dr. Heronas *Dura-Plast *Dusty *Earth *electromagnetic signals *enemies of the Union *Ensign Grotha *Ensign Jolaj *Erica *Erica Olafson *everything cutting swords *fall of Togr *First Engineer *Fleet command *Fleet Med school *fresh underwear too." *GalCom range *Good lord *Graceful Seriga *guild chambers *hacked into his hand. *Har-Hi *hilt *His Majesties *hospital ship *Hull Armor Research *I am Eric *I am the Dark One *I.B.T. *Innocent and restored the goddess *Intelligence officer *Intern Base Transport *Jolaj *Kai-Do *Kalimat *Kaliment *Karthanians *Katharian *killed my father *Kilonian lieutenant commander *Leo galaxy *Lieutenant *little Snowball *longsword *Luitenant *main engines *marines *Master Alameda *McElligott *med department *member species *membership application *Midshipman *Midshipman Olafson *Midshipman Roghor *military branches *most beautiful Togar *My crew *my sword *NAVINT *Navy *Nelson *Nelson II *Neo Vikings *new CO ordered my reset *Newport graduate *Newport graduates *Nnnth tech *not an albino *numbskull *O'Brock *Odin help *Olafson *Old Admiral *old fool *old Norse *order chip *PDD *Personnel Central *personnel chief *Personnel office *personnel officer *Personnel transfer orders *Petharian marine *pirates *pre astro school *PSI corps *purge Newport graduates *Quadiped admiral *Quadipeds *rapier *rather ugly boots *razor-sharp thing *regular academy origin *Reli *repair her advanced armor *Residential Dome *Roghor *Royal planet *Rubber tree *Sarpsmong *security chief *Senior officers in Fleet Command *Sentmac *Seriga *Seriga, the Queen's cousin *Serve-Matic *shallow mountains *SHIP *Shiss *shore leave *short white dress *Shuriken *signed orders *Silicon being *slimy agents *special hardware *Stahl *star-like object *Submarine School at HMS Raleigh *Swybar *Swybin's mother *Takkian *tall light blue skinned woman *Tamara *Tamara Taros *Taraka *Taraka, an Andorian *Taros *Thauran *the academy *the First *the first Engineer *the Golden *the Innocent *the next Queen *the old Admiral *The old man *The person Taros picked as CO *the spooky thing *The Tigershark *The White Fur *the Worm *the Worm *this Navy *Three-Four *throwing star *Tigershark *Tobaia the magnificent *Tobaia the seventeenth *Togar *Togar buying humans to eat *Togar Empire *Togar Governor of Kaliment *Togar intelligence service *Togar ships *Togar Space *Togr *Togr *Togr delicacies *Togr Empire *trans-dimensional layer *trial of the Innocent white daughter of the Light spirit *true king *Tuna *twenty full number fleets *Two colonies had been attacked *Uncle Hogun *Union *Union Battleship *Union citizen *Union citizens *Union Citizenship *Union entity *Union flag *Union Fleet *Union Klack corridor *Union law *Union Marines *Union members *union of sentient species *Union of societies *Union shield technology *Union Space *Union standards *Union Uniform *Union's main News Channel *Upper Realms *Upward *Upward Sector *Uritel *USS Braden *USS Winterspere *Vantax *Vantax Lieutenant *Vari-matic seat *vari-matic seats *Vent-Matic *Very neat cutting hardware *voice box *Vughtr quarters *Warner *warrior species *We decided to use you *white fur Togar *white-hot rage. *X Fleet *X type weapons *XO *Xon *Y'All *your big friend *your fish *Your ship is damaged *Ypeherix *Zebulon class *Zebulon class Battleship Category:Phrase Glossary